


Crushing Hard

by BoseAbenteuer



Category: British YouTube - Fandom, Stephen Tries, Video Blogging RPF, WillNE, XO - Youtube
Genre: British YouTube, Caught, Crushes, M/M, Secret Relationship, YouTube, clubs, maybe ImAllexx and Memeulous who knows ;), videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoseAbenteuer/pseuds/BoseAbenteuer
Summary: "Compromising position there, Will," George planted his fist in Will's shoulder."Shut it," he retorted."Almost like he likes you back-""I said, shut it," Will whispered with such anger, the man in question turned around.George grinned. Stephen was confused. Will hid his face in his hands.A story of Will's massive crush on Stephen with a little help from his trusty wingman, George... well, trusty might be a bit generous.





	1. Haven't You Ever Heard of Knocking the Goddamn Door?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been inspired by all these other amazing writers writing Stephen and will so I wanted to contribute hahaha thanks enjoy

It was a joke really. He didn't mean anything by it. Another mindless, drunken 'lads night' with the boys. Cold, half and half Dominos pizzas lay on the table counter, surrounded by cans upon cans of knockoff Lidl beer.

It was Will's big 22nd birthday bash. Him and a few friends had planned for the Friday night to be an allnighter with food and drink at the flat and then out to the city's many bars and restaurants, followed by, of course, heavy gaming back home.

Will had asked a whole load of people to come and celebrate the big night. Unfortunately, 'friday doesn't suit' most people. It ended up with Will going out with only a few close mates: George, Brian, Lawrence, Alex and Stephen.

When Will heard the light knocks at his front door, his knees go weak. It could be  _him_. Will stood from his couch and jogged past the mirror in the hall, fixing up his hair. Then he realised; it probably was George, arriving early like he always does.  _He_ couldn't arrive early to his own funeral.

Will sighed and arrived to the door, unlocking it and flinging it open. "Alright? How's it going-"

"Tally hoe, ol' chap, ready to get those crusty knees popping on the dance floor?" It was _him._ Stephen tipped his stupid fedora he bought months ago when the two were at a charity shop up in Manchester.

Will wasn't going to call it a crush by the least. It was purely... a fascination with the boy. Well, that's what he convinced himself anyways.

"What are you doing here?" Will exclaimed, his face going red.

"Is that a genuine question, mate, or-"

"I mean, you're  _early. You, Stephen tries_." He put a hand on Stephen's shoulder and guided him into the ever too familiar flat.

"Yeah, well you know, it's your big day an' all. Thought I'd surprise you," he said casually.

"Nearly gave me a stroke!" Will laughed, walking over to his fridge and pulling out a can of Monster. "Want one?" Stephen waved him off and moved to the fridge as well.

He was shoulder to shoulder with Will, bending over into his fridge, as if he owned it, and pulled out a diet Coke.

"Can't start the night off too crazy, you know?"

Oh, Will knew alright.

The two men walked into the lounging area, where Will had a boring teen movie playing. Stephen made a remark on it, earning a pillow right in the jaw. Will laughed

He wouldn't admit it, but he had the hots for Stephen. He admired him a friend. A good friend. A buddy he could rely on. A mate to call his own. His best friend. Will was on the opposing sofa, previously looking at the TV, but now he carefully shifted his gaze over to the boy lying spread across the couch.

Oh, Will, he thought to himself, who are you kidding.

"Oi, stop staring. You're making me think you're going to kill me tonight," Stephen chuckled. Will went red again.

"I was," Will announced, just hinting at a crap flirt.

"Oh?" Stephen raised a brow. He shifted out of his seat and made his way over to Will, the only time ever that he would tower over him. Will was honestly surprised at how well this worked. Not only did he provoke a reaction, but he gets to stare up at Stephen's dimmly lit face.  _Thank you, edgy teen movie._

Stephen sat at the end of the sofa, on top of Will's feet. He didn't think either of them would be comfortable with this, but hey, here they are. "Me?" Stephen pouted his bottom lip and ran a finger over the exposed flesh on Will's leg which the trousers had failed to cover.

Will spluttered.

"Would you do it before or after the others arrived?"

"What the hell was in that Coke?" Will's face was heading up fast. He couldn't believe what was happening. "Are you feeling alright? Are you sick?"

Stephen side glanced away, looking out the window before turning to look at Will. "It's-"

"ALRIGHT LADS, BIG UP MEMEULOUS IN THE BUILDING - woah, this isn't PG13 family friendly clean!"

The urge to strangle his best friend was overwhelmingly strong. Stephen moved off of Will and rushed over to greet the new arrivals. Lawrence and Brian handed Will three large bags full of gifts and presents and made their way to the kitchen to start drinking.

"What was that, man?" George asked, pulling Will up from the sofa.

Will lifted his hand to scratch his hand and rub his temples. "I don't know man, Stephen's being weird."

"Looked like you were getting an early birthday shag," George let out and doubled down, laughing.

Sure to say, when the friends started to leave for the city night ahead of then,George was leaving that house with a bag of frozen peas pressed to his arm.


	2. Denial is the Most Fun a Guy Could Ever Have

"Compromising position there, Will," George planted his fist in Will's shoulder. They were leaving the apartment to go downstairs and meet Alex.

"Shut it," He retorted.

"Almost likes he likes you back-" how would George know that Will may or may not have liked him? Was it the longing looks or how he found everything Stephen said absolutely comedy gold?

"I said, shut it," Will whispered with such anger, the man in question turned around. 

George grinned. Stephen was confused. Will hid his face in his hands. But all in all, they continued to walk.

They met Alex at the apartment buildings reception. His bright purple top promoting his merch stood out against the cream walls. He was on his phone, scrolling through his Twitter feed before glancing up to the approaching men. George was at the front of the group, first to reach Alex, grabbing his hand to help him up. He pulled the latter close and whispered, "mate, wait till I tell you 'bout Will's dilemma." The two then turned to look at Will, who was deeply engrossed in a conversation with Brian.

Will could feel his friends' eyes on him, watching his every move. It was like he was being examined by two highly untrained losers. Will tried focusing on what Brian just said about a recent football match but was interrupted by the loud laughter of Stephen, who was now doubled over, hands on knees, proper crying.

Brian gave an approving smile and commented something along the lines of how good of a bant Stephen was. But did Will pay attention? Of course not. He was starstruck by his laugh, and Will did not know why.

"Alright, I think it's about time that we headed out before the queues get too long for the club," Laurence said, earning widespread acceptance and the group of lads left the building.

Will found himself at the back of the group, trailing behind and watching the feet of George and Alex fall into step. He wasn't paying attention. Of course he couldn't after what had happened in the flat. What was Stephen going to do? Where would he have went if George didn't come in? Would it have changed their friendship? Will was ever so confused, all these feelings were too much for him.

Alex turned around to look at Will, "you're in a right state, Will, is ev'rthing alright?"

Will pulled his head up to stare at the smaller man, he exhaled deeply. George had already had the perfect answer, "Will was about to have a mighty shag with-"

"Jesus Christ, George, can you shut up?" His anger was hushed down to keep the conversation between the three.

"What happened?" Alex asked, falling back to walk in step with Will. 

Will felt his face heat up, his arm reached the back of his neck and he looked up ahead to see Stephen bounce along the street with Brian and Laurence laughing. "Stephen was a bit... weird at the flat. He-"

"He was whoring himself off for Will," George roared, his laugh echoing down the street.

Will slammed a hand across his friend's face, trying to keep whatevery dignity he had left. "You Dick! He could have heard you!"

"My my, Will," Alex started, "would this be a crush-"

"-guys, ID's," Laurence called out from the front. They had reached the bar, all safe and sound. Will thanked any God that was above for not letting Alex continue. He thanked Laurence also for interrupting  and saving Will the national embarrassment of admitting a crush.

The men were allowed into the bar twenty minutes later and boy did it make that birthday a memorable one.


	3. George Loves Girls and Boys

The club was booming, bright pink, purple and blue lights were flashing one after the other to the beat of a fast paced trance song. The club was hot, humid and sweaty with bodies all colliding into each other on the dance floor.

Brian had taken to a women on the other side of the club, Laurence sat in a booth around the edge of the room with Stephen knocking back a harsh glass of vodka and coke.

"I tried what you told me to and it was a complete _failure!_ Laurence, he's never going to talk to me again, I'm such a moron for thinking that it would work," He moaned.

Laurence gave a sympathetic smile and passed Stephen a bowl of nuts. "I'm sure it was just bad timing, I honestly thought you would have executed it sooner."

"Execute! Ah, Laurence, I called him a murderer!" Stephen exclaimed and hid his face in his arms against the table. "I'm such a mess, I can't get anything right!"

"Why'd you do that?"

"He was staring at me and I didn't know what to say!" He sobbed jokingly. Laurence raised an eyebrow and smiled hopefully.

Minutes passed before Laurence excused himself from the table to take a phone call. Stephen sat alone, drinking slowly from his glass, eating a nut every two or three minutes.

Will, Alex and George were all in the middle of the club, Alex pulling stupid dance moves and George recording them in his phone, heavy laughter blocking out most of the audio. Will stood watching, "are you  going to send those to your girlfriend - Alexa or something?" He asked George for George was quite the ladies man, already bagging himself a lady. Will had to admit, having a friend called Alex and a girlfriend called Alexa was quite confusing.

"Will, what are you on about?" George laughed. Will shook his head agreeing mindlessly. Seeing George in such a relationship made his heart ache for one himself - one with Stephen. He needed to drink the thought away.

Will excused himself from the two and made his way over to the bar to order some fancy Spanish cocktail. As the bartender was making it up, Will scanned the club for any sign of his other friends. His eyes fell onto a lonely Stephen who was staring into a nearly empty bowl. The bartender regained Will's attention and Will paid, ordering a bowl of crisps.

Slowly, but surely, he made his way over to Stephen. He slid up onto the opposing seat and passed him the crisps. "Hey," he smiled and sipped from his drink. 

Stephen looked up to the man and quickly darted his eyes away. "I'm in a mopey mood, cheer me up," and he took a single crisp from the bowl.

"I saw you when I was getting this drink and I got you your favourite crisps. Does that kind deed not cheer you up?" He gently laughed, Stephen gave a chuckle in agreement. Will smiled and continued, "I got this fruity cocktail without realising but it's  actually half decent, want a sip?" Stephen nodded and Will lifted his drink over, motioning over the straw so he could drink it.

"God! How strong is that?" Stephen recoiled quickly at the vast amount of vodka there was in it.

"Strong enough," Will said. "What's wrong with you, you want to take a breather?"

"Yea, can we? I'll send Laurence a text," and the two rose from their seats and made their way to the exit round the back of the club - where the toilets were.

Will felt giddy. He was actually taking Stephen out, whether that be outside or on a date. His stomach leapt for joy (or because of the alcohol but Will didn't want to think about that just then) and Will's mind started to dare think about the possibility of  _holding hands_!

"Jesus Christ!" Stephen exclaimed, pulling Will out of his day dream. He looked to see what Stephen had saw and indeed it deserved quite the reaction.

There, at the back of the club against the wall, was Alex and George, who had quickly pulled away from each other.

"Yea, we get it, we're making out - ooh, sue us, Mr. NE." George taunted, pulling Alex back in close.

"B-but your girlfriend! Alex-" Will soon realised his mistake. George's Alexa was their friend Alex. They were the same person.

But Will wasn't the only one who thought that way too, Stephen was also reeling back from surprise.

"Wait!" George paused before full on howling out in laughter. "You thought Alex was called Alexa and my _girlfriend_! Oh this is hilarious!"

"I must have heard you say the name wrong!" Will defended.

"And I thought we were more obvious than your crush on-" Alex stopped himself, he had screwed up. Will's eye widened and tried to clear the situation up, but Stephen had already picked it up. 

"You - Will Lenney - have a crush on someone?" Stephen exclaimed.

Oh, how messed up this entire situation was. Will had some work to do.


	4. Here He Is, Composing a Complete Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some violence but besides that, it's all cool

Will left the club immediately, not once waiting for Stephen to follow. Yeah, sure this is all a bit dramatic - Will leaving because he didn't want to admit to a crush - but hell! Stephen wouldn't even think that it's about him.

He didn't know where he was going. Not home, though, home was too easy of a choice for people running away from their feelings. And Will was not about to be cliché. He decided to pace the streets, turning corner after corner, walking mindless drunkards stumble out of clubs, hands in hands, giggling and pulling each other home. Will scorned. He could have been like that. He could have been pulling Stephen's hand and rushing off back to his place. But  _no,_ Will didn't want to admit to his feelings.

" _Will! You piece of shit, get back here!"_ Jesus Christ, Will slapped his hands to his face. Stephen followed him. Stephen actually followed him.

"You ass!" Will stopped in the street and yelled. His voice was rough and scratchy. Wow, he thought, he didn't think that he was this upset. "Leave me the hell alone!"

"God, Will, you're overreacting!" Stephen said carefully, slowly moving forwards. "I don't care if you have a crush. You can tell me anything, right, and I can tell you anything. That's how this relationship works. We're  _best friends."_

Ouch. That was one hell of a stab to the gut. Will felt his stomach twist into knots and his throat swell up with pain and regret. He didn't want to be ' _best friends'_ , he wanted to be something more.

"Look, crush or not, you've made this way more difficult than necessary." His hand rested on Will's shoulder and he wondered how Stephen got this close already. "You don't have to tell me shit, just don't run off like that, you stupid moron," he gave a sympathetic smile and smacked him on the back, teasing him.

The talking stopped. All he could hear was the heavy pants of Stephen as he stood behind him, Will's breaths barely audible. Will stopped. The street shouldn't be quiet. His head snapped up and he stared at the hundreds of club goers watch in worry at the two men. They were all shocked, whispering lightly to each other about God knows what.

"Will-"

" _You think it's funny calling me out on the Internet and all that?_ " The two heard the all to familiar voice of Ryan Franklin, better known as Craig, Memeulous' least favourite YouTuber. "I've worked day and night to get to where I am, my dad bought me that computer so I could go somewhere. I try and make something of myself and gain some sort of reputation on YouTube and then you and your gang of irrelevant losers come and destroy it within hours?"

Will pinched the nape of his nose. He sighed deeply and turned around, facing Stephen and behind him, Ryan. Stephen refused to turn around, telling Will to not bother with any of this.

" _You_ have the audacity to insult  _me_ when _you're_  -" Ryan stomped up closer and pulled Stephen around to face him. Stephen was still holding onto Will, a look of pure despise on his face. Ryan smirked, "you're out here holding hands and shagging your best mate? I knew you were low, but this low - to be  _gay?_ Hilarious!"

"Hey!" Stephen pushed Ryan away from the two and stood in front of Will, "you have no right to be out here, mister, pointing fingers and throwing year 7 jokes. Now run off back to your bank account and leave us the hell alone." Stephen grabbed Will's sleeve and started to pull him away.

"As expected of you, Stephen, the campest one here. Trying to be the big man so you can go home and let Will-"

Stephen snapped. "Leave us alone," His voice was dead, pure hatred spilling from his lips.

Ryan laughed out loud and reached round to slap Stephen's ass. Stephen yelped and spun round, punching Ryan in the jaw. The force of the punch sent Ryan reeling to the side and falling into a nearby couple.

He was quick back up, wiping blood from his split lip and marched up to Stephen, grabbing his shoulders and slamming him to the ground. Ryan growled, starting to kick Stephen in the street. Stephen tried to get back up, try to fight back, but his energy was being knocked out of him quickly.

Will had watched Stephen fall to the ground and was immediate to take action. He grabbed Ryan by the back of his neck and pulled him back so they could be face to face. "You're a sad piece of shit," Will spat, bringing his fist up to meet Ryan's jaw a second time this evening.

The punch sent Ryan crashing to the crowded street, the hundreds of people who stood there were in awe. They were cheering for Will and a few had already rushed to Stephen to aid him.

"Go home," Will said. He stood above Ryan's body and towered. He didn't even spare him any longer before he rushed over to Stephen. He knelt down and lifted Stephen's head onto his lap. 

For some odd reason, Stephen started to laugh, "0161, Stephen's night was crap," he smiled. Will laughed. Even if Stephen was physically beaten up, he could still cracking jokes and keep Will happy.

Will snaked an arm under Stephen's arm and Stephen wrapped one around his neck. Will helped him up, standing at a slight angle to help Stephen reach. Once he was fully supported, the two slowly made their way down the road. Some members of the public stopped them a few times to offer drinks or to ask if they needed a phone to call 999. Each time, they rejected.

By now, the alcohol had worn off.

Will's apartment was too far away as they were so far into the town and Stephen's home was out of the question. They found a local park and decided to walk through it and try and find a shortcut to Will's place.

"H-hey," Stephen spoke, his voice breaking the silence, "can we stop for a sec, I need to pick up the pieces of my confidence from myself."

They laughed and Will saw a park bandstand not too far from where they were. They hobbled over and Will set Stephen down gently, as if he was so fragile he could break any second.

"This is all my fault," Will spoke.

"Yeah it is, what were you thinking to be born today? Absolute nutter," Stephen nudged his shoulder. 

This earned a smile. "I shouldn't have left like that," Will stated.

"Nah," he dragged out the vowel, "you're fine, honestly. It's your secret after all." Stephen scooted closer to Will, "whoever the lucky lady is, she'll be absolutely crazy to not take you up."

"Yeah, well-" Stephen's phone rang. Will could have  _screamed!_ He was going to confess and then Laurence just had to call!

" _Hey, are you guys alright? There was a livestream on one of Craig's friends instagram. We saw you guys fighting. We're leaving the bar now, where are you, we'll pick you up,"_ Laurence fired down the phone.

Stephen gave the parks name and location. Before hanging up, he said, "can you take your time? I'm going to... you know... do it?" Which was rewarded with Laurence cheering down the phone.

"What are you going to do? What's _it_? You-" Will was cut off. Stephen had reached around and grabbed his face, pulling him closer and connecting their lips. Will froze. Stephen? Liked him back? His mind was racing at a million miles per hour, his face heated up, he couldn't believe it. He needed to focus, focus on Stephen, focus on the moment. When he finally came down to reality, Stephen was pulling away.

"You didn't kiss back- you- you're not talking-" Stephen paled, quickly moving back away from Will, "I'm sorry, oh my God, I'm so so sorry, Will," Stephen couldn't catch his breath. After all he thought, Will didn't actually like him back.

"Ste-"

"I'm a stupid moron, God! How could I-" Will retaliated. He grabbed Stephen's shirt and pulled him closer, reconnecting their lips. Now it was Stephen's turn to freeze, but thankfully, he was more quicker to come back and react.

Will pulled Stephen onto his lap and deepened the kiss on the old, cold smooth stone ground. The night was cold, it was still March, but that really didn't bother the two. They were quite happy with kissing.

They pulled back, oxygen soon forcing them to. They stared each other down, holding each other tight.

" _You're_ my crush, I like you. I really, really like you," Will clasped Stephen's hands in his own, "and as you said, you would be crazy not to take me up," giving a wink.

"Alright, my man! Looks like someone  _is_ getting that birthday shag after all!" George's voice boomed in the empty park.

Will groaned, looking past Stephen and seeing the group had all come.

"Hey, I get it, you want some space to just relax, do it, and it's cool-" Alex slapped a hand over his mouth, shutting him up. 

"Well done, you two, I'm proud," Alex smiled.

Laurence gathered the group up, leaving the two still on the ground. "We'll be round the corner, just come when you're ready, but please don't have sex outside." And left.

The two were alone once again. Stephen let his head fall forward and hit Will's shoulder. "Happy birthday Will," he sighed content contently and once again, kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I honestly enjoyed writing this so much. If anyone has any suggestions, don't be afraid to comment. If you want to talk to me, you can find me at my instagram @boseabenteuer or my twitter @AbenteuerBose. Honestly, come say hi. Anyways, thanks for reading :)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't know why you would but thanks. It means a lot. I've been watching these guys for over two years now and i just wanna share the love ;)


End file.
